


【网球同人】坏榜样

by Sandrazhao



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrazhao/pseuds/Sandrazhao
Summary: 亚历山大·兹维列夫 /多米尼克·蒂姆纳达尔/费德勒 无差提及大部分对白和剧情来自采访
Relationships: Dominic Thiem/Alexander Zverev, Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal, Stefanos Tsitsipas/Daniil Medvedev
Comments: 19
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

萨沙和多米尼克久经考验的友谊在去年的拉沃尔杯开始有些变质。  
起初，只不过是萨沙终于忍不住在餐厅（摄像机的死角处）问了多米尼克，他假装自己毫不在意这个问题，但是忍不住摸了好几次鼻子，才说：“你的底裤不错。”  
“谢谢，”端着一盘子意大利面的男孩仰起脸说：“啥？”  
“我是说，”萨沙清了一下嗓子，“你知道我们的球裤是白色的吧。”  
“我知道。”多米尼克低头看了一眼，确定自己没穿错衣服，他困惑的样子和他只有一点点的胡茬让他看起来像一只等着被挠下巴的狗狗。  
“你每次运动完会出很多汗，”萨沙说，“很多，会顺着腿流下来。总之，总之会让你的底裤透出来。”  
“嗯哼。”奥地利男孩把餐盘放到桌子上，咬着小指头思考了一秒，决定用自己不甚优秀的英语打个直球：“我也需要性生活。”  
萨沙吓得差点没把盘子扔地上，多米尼克看着他满意的笑了笑，还抬手够到他的肩膀上拍了拍，“你还小。”他说，“你还小呢。”  
他眼睁睁地看着奥地利人转身走向球场，然后忽然又调转回头：“你看了什么论坛吧，萨沙？就是那种，一堆男的聚集在一起讨论名人的屁股的那种。”  
理智的墙彻底被轰塌，他几乎忽略了多米尼克再说什么，只有少数句子穿过防火墙被他听到耳朵里，萨沙猛的抬起头来，发现不知道什么时候自己已经走到了多米尼克的对面，一只手紧紧的掐着他的手腕，而笑容和半句话仍然停留在多米尼克嘴上，他说：“……他们甚至还说，想知道我出那么多汗，屁股里会不会湿透了。”  
“这是不是蠢毙了，萨沙？”多米尼克毫无知觉地笑着问：“我之前从来没想过这种事情，但自从听了以后，我也会在练习完的时候，想想汗会不会流进我的屁股眼里。”  
他们的眼睛对视了两秒，然后多米尼克收起了他的笑容：“哦操，萨沙，不要，我以为你是直的。”  
“当然不是说我不想。”他又补充，萨沙从没意识到他的朋友如此聒噪。这时候冲完凉的纳达尔走进来了，于是他们停止了交谈。  
他们的友谊在当天晚上得到了升华。别的和普通的性爱没什么差别，除了他们是最好的朋友，并且还都有运动员的耐力之外。另外一点值得称道的是，在搞完之后，萨沙打开了他在过去几个晚上仔细研读的论坛，把上面男人对多米尼克屁股的品评和意淫一句一句的念给了他。  
“别说了。”多米尼克把脸扎进一堆枕头里，似乎在笑。被子松松垮垮的搭在大腿上，圆润的屁股上面是精瘦漂亮的腰，形成一个非常不错的弧线。萨沙忍不住把手覆盖上去，抚摸了几下，然后他发现多米尼克的臀肉摸起来是凉的，所以他就把被子给他拉了上去。多米尼克从枕头里抬起头来，被搞的乱七八糟的头发执着的翘着，对着他眨了几下眼睛。  
“明天不要来了。”他在萨沙吹灭灯的时候说。他们之间有一瞬的宁静。  
“一共就三天。”萨沙亲了亲他的后颈，“我不会在巡回赛的时候帮助你的，到时候你求我也不行。”

虽然只睡了一晚，但他猜测他们一定露出了什么端倪。因为第二天吃饭的时候，罗杰有意无意的向他提及，网球和足球不一样，网球毕竟是单人运动。  
“我觉得，”他说，和他在场上的风格一样，堪称典雅的卷着高热量pizza：“从来没有一个网球男单出柜是件不太可能的事情，至少在概率上。而且我不懂得大家为什么会这样做，因为毕竟网球和足球不同，不是个团队运动，就算我们之间有谁决定公开，也不会给别人带来什么尴尬。”  
萨沙不置可否的支吾了几句，头一次觉得童年偶像说的挺虚伪的，你告诉过他你爱他么，他想，拉法知道这件事情吗。不过好在罗杰也没注意他，因为拉法正好走了进来，他们坐在了一起，所以罗杰立刻转头去和拉法聊天了。他们看起来亲密无间，萨沙走的时候他们俩不知道说了什么笑话，正笑倒在餐桌上。

萨沙信守承诺，确实没在巡回赛里骚扰过多米尼克。他拿了个年终冠军，去随便什么地方庆祝了胜利。度假的时候他有点心不在焉，想着到底怎么跟多米尼克打招呼才显得他们之间是完全清白的。但是他最终还是把这个放下了，试图和几个男孩或者女孩放松一下。然后，他在19年度过了一个糟糕的上半赛季。当费德勒再次打电话问他要不要来拉沃尔杯的时候，他说好。他发现自己早就为它空出了时间，根本不需要问问经纪人。  
“我也会叫多米尼克，”罗杰说，“你介意吗？”  
“当然不。”他回答说。  
哦，值得一提的是，他的俄罗斯同胞丹尼尔·梅德韦杰夫在19年取得了令人瞠目结舌的快速进步，对于萨沙这样的新生代来说，简直就是火烧屁股一般的进步。虽然之前两年萨沙对丹尼尔四战全胜，但是他自己最应该明白，对于年轻的对手来说，过往记录无足轻重。他开始担心下次遇见他可能会输。丹尼尔的冷静给他留下了很深的印象，比如有一次萨沙和他打了个短暂的照面，居然说到了费德勒和纳达尔。  
“哦，无意冒犯，”丹尼尔说，“但是我认为他们的良好关系建立在他们碰巧拥有不冲突的目标上。我是说，他们都会最大化自己的机会，他们为破纪录而生。而并不是为了彼此战斗。”  
萨沙觉得他说的有可能，但是并不敢为此打包票。你该去拉沃尔杯看看，他心里想，你该看看他们是如何孩子气的互相调笑，如何躲避他们即将说出口的话，同时又如何无比坦诚。萨沙觉得作为两个人，他们之间肯定拥有什么别的东西，一种激情。不能通过上两次床或者领个结婚戒指就燃烧殆尽。这种激情融合进了他们对网球本身不停止的爱和对自己的追求之中，让他们自己几乎都难以分辨，其中是否还包含着其他冲动，或者，也无需分辨。  
离开赛时间越近，萨沙越被自己的这种思维困扰。他想他或许可以找多米尼克聊聊，但是他觉得多米尼克可能会觉得他孩子气，会觉得他是被崇拜蒙了眼睛，毕竟，多米尼克说过，他并不特别以某个人为榜样。而萨沙则公开的支持着拜仁慕尼黑、德国男足、格策和费德勒。他为多米尼克可能觉得他愚蠢而闷闷不乐。  
这次团队里的氛围有所不同。第一天，拉法就告诉所有人他即将要结婚了。  
“所以你是花准备婚礼的时间来这里比赛的。哇哦。”弗格尼尼勇敢的把它指了出来。  
萨沙敢肯定罗杰早就知道这件事了，他有次还听到罗杰半开玩笑的表示，他这次可不允许纳达尔再跳到他身上。  
不过随即他又补充，他仍然可以跳到纳达尔身上。  
萨沙有点为他们难过。但是他什么都没说，没有人比他们本人更能消化自己的情绪了。另一方面，他还找不到一个理由钻进多米尼克的房间。  
但他很快找到了。开赛的第一天，他发现球员通道里他的画像被人惟妙惟肖的画了两撇小胡子，他问西西帕斯这是谁干的，希腊男孩耸了耸肩：“反正不是我。我认为是多米尼克。”“反正他和你关系很好，不是吗？”西西帕斯看着他，讨厌的希腊巫师！萨沙早该知道，希腊人最能理解这里在发生什么了。他决定再次把西西帕斯列在他的黑名单上。比赛完立刻拉。  
不过他还是以这个理由敲开了多米尼克的门，手里拿着一只黑色签字笔。他决定告诉他：“是你给我的画像上画了胡子对吗？我要报复回来。”  
不过他最终没有机会这么做，开门的多米尼克刚洗过澡，下半身裹着个浴巾。  
他最终只能在他的屁股上签了个名。  
这次之后他们都有点沉默，多米尼克没再去洗澡，只是枕在他的锁骨上，问他：“如果他们明年不搞了怎么办？”  
“他们？”  
“你知道，这个活动，拉沃尔杯。别装傻。”  
“嗯…… ”萨沙想了一下，还是决定揉揉多米尼克的脑袋，“就算他们不搞下去了，我们也要继续。”  
奥地利人没有回答，过了五分钟，萨沙才意识到他已经睡着了。  
第三天的时候费德勒和纳达尔把所有欧洲队的队员叫在一起开了个会，除却他们正在吃东西之外，基本上算是个正式会议了。  
“这个活动会一直维持下去，我很喜欢它。”罗杰说，“有可能将来我和拉法会成为你们的教练，有可能你们将来也会成为带队的教练。我知道几天之后，我们将再次在同一个场地上竞争，但是这不是我们关系的全部。我们还有代际——比如你们都将会是年轻人的榜样，而我则是个坏榜样。我们也会有其他关系，我们之间有友谊、有信任，互相学习，对网球有着共同的爱。这是我们在这里的原因。很短暂，但是同样也很特殊、很重要。我猜，到了我这个年纪，就开始变得唠叨，而且开始学习最重要的一课：不打网球的时间总是比你要打网球的时间要长，在那之后，你会需要一些朋友。”  
他说话的时候没有看拉法。  
2019年的9月很快过去，他们互相告别，然后在上海大师赛再见——除了纳达尔，他回到马略卡岛去举办婚礼。据说那是个全西班牙人的聚会，罗杰没有收到邀请。这次果然不出萨沙所料，梅德韦杰夫在决赛击败了他。  
为了这失去的分数，萨沙拼命工作了最后一个月，才在几乎是最后拿到了总决赛的门票。当他知道自己和丹尼尔分在同一小组的时候，他就知道复仇的时间到了。2-0，非常出色。他对着丹尼尔笑出了一口白牙。年轻男孩，他心里想，你也得尝尝顺风顺水后诸事不顺的味道，就像我今年过的一样，全然不顾自己比对方还小一岁的事实。  
接着他就听说了在另外一组，费德勒击败了德约科维奇，这也就意味着纳达尔将顺利加冕年终第一。  
“我知道拉法在看。”罗杰在赛后这么说。  
诚然萨沙不会同意这是什么故意而为的新婚礼物，但是他也不同意丹尼尔关于这完全是各自为了各自利益、毫无关系的说法，他相信阻止德约科维奇，而让纳达尔成为世界第一对罗杰来说同样有着某种意义，从而宏观的成为了他追求胜利的一部分。有一部分罗杰永远的成为了拉法，萨沙觉得，如此好胜、如此执着、如此不知疲惫。不过他更加介意的，是他知道，他将和多米尼克争夺那张通往决赛的门票。  
“我不会让着你的。”赛前多米尼克对他说，果然，他打的萨沙满地找牙，甚至让他气的在第一盘末摔了把拍子。（但那个拍子弹的那么高让他始料未及，把他自己也吓得一愣）不过比赛完了之后，他还是冷静下来，把多米尼克抱进怀里，给了他自己能给出的最诚恳的祝福。  
赛后他觉得自己或许还漏了一点，于是他想了想，在理疗过后，躲开教练的唠叨，在卫生间里给多米尼克发了个短信：“赢下斯特凡诺斯（西西帕斯），”他说，“我知道是他给我画的小胡子。”


	2. 薛定谔的猫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：西西帕斯/梅德韦杰夫  
紫薇蒂姆

多米尼克匆匆忙忙地走进房间里来，他刚刚打完比赛，冲了澡，浴巾围着，还没顾上做理疗，但是他也顾不上做理疗了，只是关上了门，背靠着门拿出手机，开始给萨沙发短信：“丹尼尔走进斯特凡诺思的屋子了！”  
等着回信的功夫，他开始翻萨沙给他发来他还没读的短信。  
“打得很好，不错，你会赢的。”  
“虽然你也看不见吧。”  
“撤回第一条。”  
“如果你输了，这并不怪我。”  
“我刚才太紧张，去干了点别的，回来的时候就1-1平了。”  
“坚持住。”  
“我不敢看了，我先走了。”  
“你会赢的。”  
“即使没赢也没关系。”  
“接受完采访给我打电话。”  
看完之后亚历山大还没回复他，他开始变得焦虑起来，手指快速在屏幕上戳来戳去，又发了第二条过去，“我得过去看看，我担心他俩打起来。”  
丹尼尔·梅德维德夫为什么还呆在伦敦没有走呢？难道他也想看切尔西的比赛？这显然是不太可能的。多米尼克胡乱把浴巾摘下来，扔到旁边沙发上，想了想又把摊开的浴巾改成搭在扶手上了。随便把运动短裤和背心抓在手里，套上了被蒸汽蒸的红通通的、还泛着水光的上身。  
就在他要出去的当儿，手机响了。还好亚历山大没像斯特凡诺思那样戒断手机！  
“别去。”回答非常简短。  
“为什么？”他反问，同时犹豫要不要给萨沙打个电话。  
“我从卡伦（卡恰诺夫）那里听说了一些事情。”亚历山大，戴着眼镜靠在床上，怀里抱着他的泰迪犬，回信刚发出去，手机就响了起来。  
“多米尼克，”他说，“我觉得你打的很棒。”  
可惜话还没说完就被打断了，传来一串急促的德语：“他们真的不会打起来吗？我觉得我还是应该去看看。”  
“别去，”萨沙比他更快的说，拿出了接发球的敏捷来：“还有把你的门关好，直到你坐上飞机，除了教练找你，别的时候都别开。”  
“真的不会有问题吗？”对方听起来将信将疑。  
“根据我听到的传闻，”萨沙在中间可恨的调整了一下呼吸，“他们俩之间会发生什么我不确定，但不论如何对你都没好处。”  
“你是说他们打起来可能误伤我？”  
“根据我听说的，”萨沙又重复了一遍，“这只是一种可能。”  
“啊？”  
萨沙半坐起身子来，把他的狗放到床下去：“多米尼克，你知道他俩之间的关系很诡异吧。”  
“我知道，斯特凡诺思确实有些地方做的不太好，有的时候嘴巴太大或者有点小动作，但是——”  
“比你知道的还多，”萨沙说，“你知道他是单身吧。传说从少年组开始，他就是一个著名的猎艳高手。就是那种，跟所有的人调情，但是不跟任何人长期保持关系的那种。他一直都挺有野心的。”  
“这和丹尼尔有什么关系——他们共同喜欢过同一个女孩？”  
“传闻，我只是说传闻，”萨沙说，“他曾经追过丹尼尔。”  
“什么？”  
“卡伦说他听说，曾经有个漂亮希腊男孩子，会讲俄语的，跟丹尼尔搭讪过。他不确定哪个人是不是斯特凡诺思了，毕竟过去太久时间，而且他看起来……变化也挺大的。但我给他看了照片，他说他有百分之九十的把握肯定，那个就是斯特凡诺思。”“那又怎么样，这都多少年过去了。”多米尼克犹豫着说出来，“但是你说的我真的很难想象，丹尼尔和斯特凡诺思？”  
“而且丹尼尔对他说了不。”萨沙听起来在忍着笑，“丹尼尔用英语和俄语说了两遍’不’。”  
“什么？”  
“他说了不，而且以后再也不和斯特凡诺思一起吃饭了，你知道斯特凡诺思有个热情的老妈，之前也会专门带饭给儿子的’俄罗斯朋友’吃，请他尝尝自己的俄罗斯菜什么的，或者让斯特凡诺思带列巴面包给他的朋友。但是有一天，斯特凡诺思告诉她，不要再带了。他妈妈自然要问为什么。”  
“……老天，他一定觉得超级尴尬。”  
“卡伦也是这么猜的。尤其是这个发生在斯特凡诺思身上，他那时候可是个漂亮小男孩，幻想着未来能当个特立独行的流浪诗人或者世界第一，或者同时都当。”  
“可是……”多米尼克问：“我真的很难相信这个故事，为什么斯特凡诺思会喜欢丹尼尔？”  
“我也有同样的问题！然后卡伦说，他也不知道，他觉得可能斯特凡诺思自己也不知道，从此以后，他就开始记恨丹尼尔，开始在训练场给他找事，或者用俄语讲脏话，还好之后丹尼尔就去了别的地方，不用跟他在一起练习了。”  
“你是说斯特凡诺思把这种反感一直带到了现在？”多米尼克说：“只是因为丹尼尔说了句不喜欢他？”  
“不但是不喜欢他。”萨沙沉痛地说，但是听起来好像憋着笑：“丹尼尔完全忘了他。实际上，丹尼尔完全不记得有这个聒噪的小孩了。当他们在成人组再见面的时候，斯特凡诺思可能故意对丹尼尔说了什么，但是丹尼尔对他视而不见，这让他发火了，甚至直接在场上骂丹尼尔是狗屎俄罗斯人。”  
“等等，斯特凡诺思和丹尼尔的交手记录怎么样，让我看看—— 哦，好吧，我知道他为什么这么不喜欢丹尼尔了……所以你的意思是，在被拒绝和被遗忘之后，他又被丹尼尔连续击败了五次？”  
“对，”萨沙说，故意学着西西帕斯的语气：“被那个’打法无聊的、瘦的像大头菜一样的、快要秃顶的俄罗斯人’”  
他们在电话里互相沉默了五秒。大概脑中都在回放着外表淡漠的俄罗斯人对媒体说着”很难严肃地看待西西帕斯这个人”的语气。萨沙想多米尼克真的有颗善良的心，他似乎居然真心诚意的惋惜了一会儿（是为了ATP有两个人注定要关系不好下去，还是为斯特凡诺思倒霉的滑铁卢）。这个时候，多米尼克又开口了：“我想，我还是要去看看的，万一他们发现了什么，你知道的，既然你可以从卡伦嘴里套出什么，丹尼尔也可以。他们说不定真的会打起来。”  
现在萨沙才明白，原来他的男友根本不懂他的意思。他深深叹了口气，决定用成年人的方式解释他真正的疑虑：“他们也可能会干起来。”  
“如果你去敲门，”萨沙根本不等对方今晚第三个“什么？”脱口而出，就开始补充：“斯特凡诺思也可能会叫你一起。相信我，他干得出来这件事。”  
“让他们打一架或者干一票吧多米尼克，”俄罗斯男孩听起来像在恳求，“不管怎么样，他们的矛盾就算结束了。但是如果你出现，而斯特凡诺思叫你一起，那么他肯定又要把事情搞砸了，如果丹尼尔毫不在意他，他今天就不会出现在这里，所以丹尼尔是有什么话想说的，而3p肯定不是他期待的。反正这都是赛季末了——又能发生什么呢？”  
“我早就跟你说了，”萨沙最后说，“俄罗斯人真的很奇怪。”  
多米尼克放下了手机，他还是打算相信萨沙一次，或者就像萨沙说的，相信丹尼尔一次，相信他们两个人一次，相信他们——ATP最有希望的年轻球员之二，不会再次把所有事情搞砸。他觉得自己很累了，他打算休息一会儿，但是只要他一闭上眼睛，隔壁传来的窸窸窣窣的声音和俄语对话声就开始占据他的脑子，他听到什么东西撞到什么东西上，好像带着轮子的理疗床在移动，从一面墙撞上了另一面墙，床头柜可能倒了，什么东西撒了，什么东西被撕开，什么东西被丢掉，某些玻璃器皿粉碎了。他听到痛呼和愤怒的叱责，却分不清是谁说的。他们可能在打架，也可能在上床，或者两者都有。总之，多米尼克相信这也许就是传说中的“薛定谔的猫”，他决定不去看，如果他不看，他们就还是以前的西西帕斯和梅德维德夫，既没有打架，也没有上床。他就这样睡着了。


End file.
